Labyrinth
by KingKarlajrg
Summary: Of course he would be afraid. He has never in his life experienced anything close to what love is. Besides, losing Kirishima's friendship would hurt him. He had a lot at stake, that's why he decided to leave everything behind and forget about love and friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes, I am now obsessed with kiribaku. I really love them together and omg, I feel that there's no better match for Bakugou than Kirishima, lol. Here's a multichapter Kiribaku fic that I made. Hope you enjoy it and love it and let me know what you think! xoxo**

Moving out of home is a very important step in life. Being able to savour that freedom and finally be independent is something everyone must experience, even if it's for a week, or for the rest of your life.

U.A students weren't literally living on their own, or paying their own bills, but it was kind of the same. Besides, living with your classmates or friends can be even better than being completely alone.

Everyday something new would happen, maybe a new gossip, a fight, or just something funny, but everyday was a new story for them. The gossiping was mostly related to who was into who, since hormones and a building filled with teenagers was the perfect combination for that. For the past three and a half weeks, most of the rumours are about Izuku and Uraraka, but those became common between everyone. Everytime the had breakfast together, or did anything together, the eyes of their classmates would be on them. But there was one gossip that was there, lurking in the dark, but everyone ignored because they thought it was impossible.

Almost a week ago, Bakugou and Kirishima stopped hanging out. They would usually avoid each other in the common areas and in school. Everybody noticed it since they went from inseparable to total strangers. Their classmates all had their theories, but none of them were certain of what had happened.

"Maybe Kirishima just got fed up of Bakugou's hostility," Mina suggested, in a half whisper tone.

Talking about this delicate subject while in the common area, maybe wasn't the best idea, but they ignored it.

"I don't think so," Tsuyu responded, placing her index finger on her chin thinking of a better theory, "Maybe Bakugou isn't made to have friends,"

"Nah," Kaminari chimed in, "I'm sure there's something else,"

Jiro rolled her eyes, "What is it then, genius?"

"Well, I think-," Kaminari's theory was interrupted by Yaoyoruzu's hush when she noticed Kirishima walking to the kitchen.

Acting was not their forte. They faked a really lame conversation on climate while Kirishima prepared his bowl of cereal. They would occasionally look at him, but quickly turn their eyes back.

Kirishima grabbed his bowl of cereal, shot a glare at them, as if he was telling them that he knew what they were talking about, and then walked back to his room.

He locked the door behind him and then placed his cereal next to his bed. He stared at the night sky for a moment, replaying the scene in his head. Bakugou had an issue with feelings, and that was a fact. But, ghosting him after everything they've been though was far from cool.

Before he could replay the scene one more time, he remembered his cereal. He walked towards it and stared, it was all soggy now. Cereal is good, but not when it's all soggy, it must be a little bit crunchy still for it to taste good, but now it was, not good, just like his relationship with Bakugou. Why? Why does everything has to remind him of that? Kirishima took a deep breath, and ate the cereal anyways.

His empty bowl of cereal ended in a pile with the rest of the dishes he had in his room and forgot to wash. He was laying in his bed, trying to read the magazine on his hands, but not actually doing it. How could he? His harsh and manly voice was there, he could hear him yelling at someone in the hallway. Kirishima thought of opening the door, check his reaction and then decide what to do next.

He gulped, unconsciously wrinkling the magazine, he closed it and left it on top of his bed and then walked to the door. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and opened the door with one movement.

There he was, staring at the open door, but mostly at the man with spiky red hair that emerged from it. Mienta took this as his chance and ran away from Bakugou.

Perhaps the staring wasn't that long, but they felt it was years. Kirishima slightly opened his mouth, ready to spit the words. Bakugou noticed it, and left without hearing anything that Kirishima had to say.

Bakugou walked to his room quicker than he would. His breathing got heavier and his eyes were filled with tears. He closed the door with one loud slap, and then leaned against it. Finally, he was able to let the tears flow.

He wasn't the kind of guy who would cry over feelings, but something about this incident forced him to do so. If it wasn't for his low self control, none of this would've happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! I'm back with this cute story lol. Let me know if you loved or hated this chapter, thank you for reading! xoxo**

Bakugou wasn't paying attention to the hour. He was sitting against the door, hugging his legs with his arms, forcing himself to remember it, and making himself feel more and more guilty. In the back of his head, he knew it wasn't his fault, but he wanted to believe it was, he wanted to have a good reason to avoid feelings.

The issue started when Kirishima 'rented' one part of the gym for him and Bakugou to train. He wanted to practice his one on one combat, without the use of his quirk, and of course, he asked his friend for help. Bakugou agreed in no time, he would never miss a chance to train or be with Kirishima.

They arrived at the gym after school. They left their bags and with just some sweatpants and a tank top, they began their training.

Couple of punches here, a couple of punches there, maybe a kick or two and a lot of yelling from Bakugou later, they took a quick recess. Bakugou couldn't stop staring at his sweaty friend as he drank from his bottle of water, he had been thinking about him in a different way for a while now, and he hated it. He hated feeling breathless whenever he was near, he hated how his heart raced whenever Kirishima was close to him, he hated when he placed his arm around him; he absolutely hated it.

"Water?" Bakugou's sweaty friend offered him.

Bakugou shook his head, still submerged into his thoughts.

"Shall we continue then?" Kirishima said showing his shark-like teeth.

Bakugou smiled devilishly and walked to their fighting zone. He adopted his ready to fight pose and waited for him to throw the first punch.

Kirishima swung his right to Bakugou's face, but he dodged it. Bakugou threw alternate punches to Kirishima's face and abdomen. Kirishima tried to cover himself from that beating, and when he saw the chance, he clenched his fist and hit Bakugou right on his stomach. Bakugou coughed, but continued fighting, and this time, he would add kicks.

Kirishima's left punch was as potent as his right, he hit Bakugou again, but this time on the face. Bakugou responded with a kick on Kirishima's abdomen that threw him to the ground.

"I thought you were gonna go easy on me," Kirishima said jokingly. He stood up coughing and gasping to catch his breath.

Bakugou smiled, but continued hitting him. He punched him on his face, but Kirishima responded. Unconsciously, Kirishima was walking towards the wall, cornering himself more and more with every step he took. Bakugou took the chance and grasped Kirishima's left wrist with his left arm, and his neck with his right arm.

"Are you done?" Bakugou scoffed.

Kirishima's face ended against the wall, and with a smirk, he responded, "I'm not done yet,"

Bakugou let go off of Kirishima when he noticed his right arm elbow swing close to him. Bakugou jumped back and prepared to keep on fighting. Kirishima swung a few more punches at him, but all of them were dodged. And before he could notice, Bakugou grabbed him again. He placed his right hand on Kirishima's neck and shoved him to the ground with one movement that startled Kirishima.

"Ok, I'm done," Kirishima said. Bakugou was on top of him, restraining his body to do anything. For some reason, he wanted Bakugou to stay like that.

They both gasped for air, tired and sweaty. Kirishima glared at Bakugou's fiery red eyes, focusing on them, he could notice fear and uncertainty. Maybe his friend would never admit it, but Kirishima knew him.

Bakugou's heart began to race when Kirishima licked his lips. He wanted it, he desired it. Slowly, he approached him. Their faces were close, but not close enough for their lips to touch. Their hot heavy breaths made their hearts race faster and faster, and then he did it. Bakugou got nearer to Kirishima's lips, slowly, until he finally touched them. He stayed still, feeling Kirishima's lips against his, but not kissing them; he didn't want to initiate the kiss. Kirishima felt the same desire Bakugou did, and when their lips touched, he felt the most amazing rush inside his stomach. Lucky for them, the red-haired initiated the kiss. He softly began kissing his lips, testing the terrain..

Kirishima could feel Bakugou's body relax. He could've moved, but he didn't. He stayed like that, letting Bakugou take control of the situation, just like he knew he would like.

Kirishima separated his head a little bit from the floor, pushing himself closer to Bakugou's lips. Bakugou widened his mouth slightly to finally introduce his tongue into Kirishima's mouth. The simple kiss began to turn steamier, as they both accepted the fact that they wanted it, and they have been desiring it for a while now.

Bakugou felt the heat ran through his veins, every inch of his body gravitated towards Kirishima, but before he could succumb, he realised what was going on and quickly withdrew from the kiss. Kirishima opened his eyes, but the look on the blond's face was far from what he had expected. He quickly stood up, gasping for air due to the length kiss and the exhaustion from the training.

"Bakugou," Kirishima stood up slowly, cleaning his own lips with his hand.

Bakugou stared at him confused by his own feelings, "Stop!" he yelled, "I just, I—" he stopped himself from saying any other words.

This thing that he was feeling was far from his comfort zone. Though he loved that kiss, he couldn't confront his true feelings. He groaned loudly, desperate to adjust the words inside his brain.

Even though Bakugou's intention wasn't hurting Kirishima's feelings, he did. He stayed silent, feeling the most intense pain inside his chest while a knot formed on his throat. However, Kirishima didn't blame him, he knew him, and he was aware that anything he said could make Bakugou feel even worse about the situation.

Bakugou took a deep breath and began walking towards the exit door, "Don't follow me," he yelled before leaving for good.

That distressed tone made Kirishima back off, although he wanted to follow him. He exhaled loudly, complaining to the air, he sat on the same spot, a few seconds ago, was almost used as a mattress.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Kirishima," someone knocked outside of his door. Kirishima took a deep breath, trying to gain enough strength to get up and open the door.

He closed his eyes to focus on the battle inside his brain. Ultimately, his good side won. He stood up from the bed and walked towards the door in tiredly.

"What is it?" Kirishima opened the door slightly. He didn't want anyone to see the mess inside his room.

Midoriya frowned. Something was going on with Kirishima's attitude, he wasn't his usual open and energetic self, "I-I was wondering if you're going to school today," he paused to show Eijirou the hour on his phone, "It's late,"

Kirishima's mouth opened as he looked down at his pyjamas and then back at Izuku's uniform. He had been too busy thinking about 'the incident' that he had totally forgotten about class, "Uh, yeah. I'll be there,"

"Good," Midoriya answered, still concerned about his attitude, "I'll see you there,"

Kirishima closed the door and quickly prepared himself for school. He ran across his room and searched for his uniform, he's so careless about it that he always forgets where it is. He finally found it and then did his hair in its normal spiky hairstyle. He grabbed his backpack and ran downstairs. Hadn't it been for Midoriya's nosey personality, he would've missed today's lesson. He's been sleeping really late distracted with everything that has been going on between him and Bakugou. Of course Bakugou was dealing with the same, right? But he's better at hiding it. Feelings have never been Bakugou's forte, that's why he tried so hard on suppressing them.

After a quick jog to school, he arrived. He walked to his classroom and unsurprisingly, he was the last one to arrive. He looked around and spotted Deku talking to Todoroki at the back of the class. He walked towards him and quickly thanked him for reminding him of his responsibilities.

"Ok, everyone," Eraser Head said in his usual monotone voice, "Today's practice will be an escaping mission,"

The students cheered at the news, they were excited because it had been a while since they had done anything hero-like.

"Get in your superhero suits. I'll see everyone at Gym Gamma in twenty minutes," Aizawa said and then left the students.

The moment Aizawa left the class, most of the students began exchanging their expectations on today's practice. However, two of them were too distracted to even think about it. Kirishima was staring at Bakugou as he walked out of the classroom. Even though it seemed like Bakugou didn't care, he did. He left the classroom as fast as he could to avoid any small talk.

Kirishima turned around and noticed a few of his classmates observation him with clear pity. He wasn't going to accept that, not at all.

He smiled back at them, and left them even more confused when he said, "Good luck, everyone," raising his thumbs and showing his shark-like smile, which was clearly fake.

After a couple of minutes, they all arrived at Gym Gamma prepared to listen to the instructions. Cementoss appeared from behind and made his way to the front as Aizawa sensei explained.

"Listen carefully," he called in order to get everyone's attention, "You'll have fifteen minutes to get to the end of the labyrinth Cementoss will make for each pair. If you finish the labyrinth without the use of your quirk, you'll get extra points. However, if you don't finish it on time, I will think of a punishment. Use your quirks, or don't, just escape,"

Cementoss placed his hands on the ground and a huge labyrinth emerged from nowhere, making every student gasp at it.

"The pairs are: Yaoyorozu and Mineta, Midoriya and Hagakure, Bakugou and Kirishima, Shoji and Jiro, Sero and Tokoyami, Todoroki and Sato, Kaminari and Ojiro, Aoyama and Mina, Koda and Tsuyu, and lastly, Iida and Uraraka,"

They were seemingly calm and attentive, but inside, everyone was thinking about the third pair mentioned by Aizawa. When he finished pronouncing the name of every pair, the girls and Kaminari began whispering things. Their conclusions were mostly right, they have always been excellent together, but perhaps it was a bad idea pairing them now.

Kirishima looked to where Bakugou was, but he seemed to ignore his presence, "Any questions?" Aizawa asked, hoping that nobody would have one.

The whole class stayed in silence, meaning that there were no further questions, "Mineta, Yaoyorozu, get ready," Aizawa commanded.

The students reunited at the front door of the gym, giving the pair enough space to move freely across the gym.

"Good luck, Mineta," Kaminari yelled from behind.

Mineta stared back at Kaminari with concern. He was thrilled with being paired with such woman as Yaoyorozu, but he absolutely despised labyrinths.

He gave his friend a forced smile and thumbs up, then got inside the freshly made labyrinth with his partner.

The rest of the students weren't able to see or hear anything that was going on inside. They just patiently waited for the pair to emerge from somewhere victorious.

"Mineta is totally freaking out," Mina joked as she smiled at her own made up images of Mineta crying inside there.

Most of them laughed at her salty comment and agreed. Though Mineta was making an advance, his classmates were aware of his claustrophobia.

"I think Yaoyorozu is the one who'll get him out of there," Todoroki commented.

"Tck, have some faith in Mineta," Kaminari added, still staring at the other side of the labyrinth, waiting.

About ten minutes into the exercise, Todoroki noticed something on top of the wall, "Are they walking on top of the labyrinth? Is that allowed?"

"I think so, ribbit, Aizawa never restricted anything," Tsuyu answered.

After a long walk on top of the walls of the labyrinth, Mineta and Yaoyorozu finally made it to the end of it. Surprisingly, it wasn't as Todoroki had expected. It was Mineta who, in a desperate attempt of getting out, came up with the idea of using his sticky hair as a way of climbing to the top. Yaoyorozu rejected it at first since the walls are about 50 feet tall, but ended up loving the idea when she realised that time was running out.

Next up was Midoriya and Hagakure. He had never worked with her and had no idea what to expect from it. He wasn't sure how his quirk and hers would blend. That's why, his first plan was to complete the labyrinth without using their quirks just as Aizawa had said.

"You can do it, Midoriya," Uraraka said, raising her fist as a sign of force.

Izuku smiled at her and walked to the entrance, "Ready?" he asked Hagakure.

"Ready," she answered. It was kinda weird for him to listen to her voice and just seeing just some gloves and boots moving around.

Aizawa gave the sign, and the pair began their journey.

While the rest of his classmates were distracted by the current pair's entrance, Bakugou looked over his shoulder and gazed at Kirishima for a moment. How was he supposed to work with him? How was he supposed to look at him after what had happened?

The second he noticed Kirishima shifting his eyes towards him, he turned his eyes to the front, paying attention to the now empty entrance of the labyrinth.

All of the students seemed focused, even Bakugou, but Kirishima couldn't stop staring at him. They were next, and they wouldn't be able to work properly if Katsuki kept on ignoring him.


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: Hello! I'm so excited for this new season of bnha! I read the manga and I think I'll cry lol! So this was my irst KRBK fic. I hope you liked it and I'll be working on portraying them better! xoxo**

Almost ten minutes went by and there was no sign of the pair. Uraraka began to get flustered; she fidgeted her hands, and bit her lip, "Oh, I hope he makes it on time,"

"He will. He wouldn't give up," Todoroki paused, "He never gives up,"

Thirty seconds after that comment, Midoriya and Hagakure came through one of the many walls of the labyrinth. Though it wasn't his plan A, Izuku decided that it was better to use his quirk to smash the walls to find the end, instead of accepting Aizawa's unknown punishment. Fortunately for both of them, they did it just in time.

While their friends cheered at their feat, Cementoss took the chance to re-do the labyrinth.

"Next pair, prepare," Aizawa said.

Bakugou walked to the entrance, followed by Kirishima. Nobody said anything to them, nobody wished them luck or gave them encouraging words. Honestly, nobody was sure if they would make it to the end of the exercise.

Aizawa sensei gave the sign and they entered. A couple of seconds of jog, they encountered the first wall. Bakugou jogged to the left and Kirishima followed him blindly. The silence was killing them. Those couple of minutes felt like thousands of years; they both wanted to say something, but they were too afraid to do so.

Bakugou stopped in front of another closed road, the wall blocking them was making Katsuki rumble, the stress and anger was getting inside his hand as he imagined what the unknown punishment would be.

"There's no way out on this side," Bakugou said, clearly stressed.

Kirishima smiled, even if it was just because of this exercise, he had missed his voice. His angry, hoarse voice, "We should try the other side,"

"Can't you break this wall?"

As soon as he finished asking that question, Kirishima realised that all that Bakugou wanted was to finish the exercise. It could be because of him, or maybe because of his fear of the punishment being losing points. However, he realised that Bakugou could have done it too.

That's a fact. Bakugou could've broken that wall without asking Kirishima about it, but secretly, he wanted a reason to talk to Eijirou.

Kirishima raised his eyebrows, "I can,"

For that split second, Bakugou absorbed that moment and saved it inside his brain. Kirishima's smile could light up a room, he could make everyone feel better with just his voice.

Bakugou moved aside to let Kirishima work. He hardened his arms, ready to take down that wall when Bakugou stopped him.

"Kirishima," he called, hoping that he wouldn't hear him. Kirishima looked at him and waited for the continuation. Because of the way things had been going on with them, he was just happy that Bakugou still called him by his name, "I-I, well, I just, nothing. Um, break the wall from the middle, so it doesn't, you know, fall," he cleared his throat.

Kirishima nodded at the instruction, even though he knew that wasn't what he wanted to say. He turned around to face the wall one more time, he took a deep breath and thought about it. Was he really going to let it pass? This was Bakugou's way of trying to make peace with him, isn't it? Because, inside him he was sure that that thing that he said was absolutely far from what he really wanted to say.

"I'm done," Kirishima said, turning to where Bakugou was.

It was time. Bakugou had stopped himself from saying anything else because of his fear. It happened to him everytime he felt something remotely close to love, he really had an issue with that word, besides, apologising was not his style.

Bakugou raised an eyebrow, trying to fool Kirishima by making him think that he thought he was talking about the wall.

"What are you talking about?" Bakugou faked.

Kirishima rolled his eyes, "Stop that! You know what I'm talking about,"

Bakugou gulped at the realisation that he had to talk about it, he had to spit everything that has been on his mind for this last couple of days. And, knowing Kirishima, he was sure he wouldn't let it go that easily.

"What is going on?" Kirishima asked in a softer tone.

If it had been another person, Bakugou would've kept on lying, but he noticed the hurt in his eyes, and his selfishness was the reason.

Bakugou stayed silent. A part of him wanted to never answer back and just move on with the exercise, but the other side told him not to.

"Bakugou!" Kirishima raised his voice.

Maybe it was a harsh thing to do, but Kirishima was also broken. Honestly, at that point he didn't care if Bakugou liked him back or not, he just wanted his best friend back.

Katsuki lowered his head, ashamed of his actions. Kirishima was the only human in the world who he would take the scolding from, not even his mother.

"Just, ugh" Kirishima rubbed his teary eyes, and groaned loudly, "Just say something,"

It's not like Bakugou didn't want to say anything, he did, he wanted to finally spit out everything that he had inside his brain. He was trying hard, he was really forcing himself not to blow up and leave Kirishima like that.

Bakugou took a deep breath, "I don't know what's going on inside me, ok?"

Although that was what he wanted, Kirishima never expected that Bakugou would actually open up, that's why he listened carefully to what he had to say, he wouldn't interrupt him.

"There's days that I want to forget about you, but… but then there are days that I can't stop dreaming about you, and all I want is to touch you, kiss you, be with you," he paused. Kirishima could feel his eyes water at Bakugou's hurt tone, he sounded desperate, "But I'm afraid," he was desperate to finally feel something that wasn't anger.

This kind of fear shouldn't be experienced by anyone. Being afraid of love, of feeling something close to what love is; the fear of losing a friendship due to the uncertainty. Bakugou had a lot at stake, that's why he decided to leave everything behind and forget about love and friendship. It distracted him from his goal, but oh, he really wanted to be next to that guy. He really wanted to kiss those lips again and hold his hand.

Once Bakugou was done with his catharsis, Kirishima leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, he took a deep breath and answered back, "I like you, I really do," he paused, trying to fix his speech in his mind, "I mean, the kiss. It took me by surprise, but I, I loved it. And maybe it's not a good time to try anything, but I miss you,"

Unable to figure out what was the true outcome of this and his feelings for Kirishima, he walked closer to his red-haired friend. He gazed at him for a moment, 'I really missed him' he thought to himself.

Suddenly, he remembered about the fifteen minute limit on the exercise, "Wait, what time is it?"

Kirishima checked the huge clock hanging on the wall and realised that they had only a minute to complete it, "It'll take more than a minute to break these walls,"

Bakugou looked at the ceiling of the Gym, and then turned his eyes back at Kirishima, "I have an idea," he paused, "Hug me,"

Kirishima flinched, "What?"

"Just do it, shitty hair,"

A smile decorated Kirishima's face as he held onto Katsuki's arms. He prepared himself for impact and then Bakugou took them flying out of the labyrinth with one big blast. Fortunately for them, they did it seconds before the deadline.

"Holy… great job guys," Sero said as both of them landed.

"Thanks, it was Bakugou's idea," Kirishima said with a smile.

Nobody would admit it, but they all noticed a change in both of them.

"Well done, Bakugou," Sero patted him on the shoulder.

Bakugou shot a dead stare at him, "Don't touch me," he groaned, and walked away. He had returned to his old hateful self.

While the rest of the pairs went through the labyrinth, Bakugou was thinking about his conversation with Kirishima. He had always wanted to free himself from his own thoughts, and now he was sure that Kirishima felt the same way too.

The rest of the pairs finished the exercise, but the only ones who completed it correctly were Iida and Uraraka. Perhaps because they were the last ones and they had heard every pair's unsuccessful strategy. However, they had extra points now.

Gossips were being spoken inside the dormitories when they all got back, mostly about the third pair in Aizawa's list.

"So do you think they're friends again?" Hagakure asked in a half whisper.

"I do. They totally talked about it inside there," Jiro answered arrogantly.

"We still don't know what they fought about," Mina added.

The girls wondered for a moment, thinking about Mina's comment and possible explanations to their fighting. Midoriya, Todoroki and Iida were on the kitchen overhearing the girl's conversation and making their own theories.

Maybe it was an egocentric thought, but Kirishima knew they were talking about them the moment he walked outside of the bathroom and made his way to his room. It was obvious whenever they did since they faked really lame conversations on topics that were too dumb or too smart for them.

Kirishima was submerged in his own thoughts on how he well he knew his classmates now, when suddenly, he was stopped by a hoarse voice, calling him a few meters away.

"Hey, shitty hair," he turned around and saw Bakugou standing on the end of the hallway. Kirishima stopped and waited.

Kirishima smiled from ear to ear. That phrase meant that they were back to normal. Bakugou walked fastly to where Kirishima was, and before he could say or do anything else, Katsuki grabbed Kirishima by his face, and kissing his lips. Kirishima kissed him back as mixed thoughts ran through his brain. He thought Bakugou would only want a friendship after his confession, but he was pleasantly surprised.

"What's up?" Kirishima withdrew from the kiss with a smile on his face.

Bakugou ran his thumb through his cheek and kissed his nose, "Nothing, you looked really kissable,"

Kirishima rolled his eyes, but accepted the next kiss happily.


End file.
